


A Lovely Shade of Lilac

by c0cunt



Series: c0cunt's minifics [10]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Rock Band, M/M, guitarist!Jean, now lilac!Jean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-22
Updated: 2016-01-22
Packaged: 2018-05-15 13:56:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5787781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/c0cunt/pseuds/c0cunt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jean trusts Eren to do his hair, which was probably a big mistake.<br/>Prompt:  Ways to say "I love you" #27 - A taunt, with one eyebrow raised and a grin bubbling at your lips</p><p>Simultaneously posted <a href="http://c0cunt.tumblr.com/post/137828996505">here</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	A Lovely Shade of Lilac

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HedonistInk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HedonistInk/gifts).



  “You are such a little fucking shit,” Jean grumbled, fiddling with a strand of his once-perfect hair that was now a soft, bright lilac.  Eren cackled from where he was laying on the couch, having already been punched in the arm at least ten times (he’d lost count at this point).  “W-what’re we gonna tell the fans?”  Eren choked out, imagining just how much people would be buzzing about the lead guitarist for Breaking the Walls had ‘ruined’ his ‘iconic’ look.  Jean glared at Eren in the mirror for a minute, before looking mournfully at his poor hair once again.  Eren continued laughing, knowing that now he wasn’t likely to get his ass kicked after five hours of this, before draping his arms around Jean’s smaller waist and leaning his head against his shoulder.  Jean merely shrugged his shoulder repeatedly, trying to dislodge Eren’s stubborn, big-ass head.

 

  “Just admit you love it,” Eren giggled.  Jean would never trust him with his hair again, but hey, that was the price of the best prank ever.  Now Jean would have to go to salons to get his hair bleached (depending on how trusting he was of Eren ever again), which was what he had been avoiding doing, and led to this perfectly executed prank happening.  Jean squinted suspiciously at his hair, then at his boyfriend, then back to his hair for what could’ve been a handful of minutes, before sighing in defeat when the grin on Eren’s face only seemed to get larger.

 

  “Yeah...You’re right.”  Jean sighed, running a hand through his hair, surrendering to jokemaster Eren.  “I do kinda love it…”  Eren let out a whoop at his admission, leaving a sloppy kiss on his cheek before he pulled out his phone and took a selfie of the both of them, ignoring Jean spluttering about not having his makeup on yet.

  “Don’t worry love, it’s just for my background,” Eren soothed, letting Jean watch as he set it properly.  “Wouldn’t want the world to think that Jean Kirschstein, fucking legendary guitarist and lead singer of Breaking the Walls, has a flawed complexion.”  Eren joked, accepting the deserved elbow into his chest.  Eren let his arms drop so Jean could continue poking at his hair without interruption, just as Jean turned around and let his arms drape over Eren’s shoulders, swaying slightly.  

 

  Eren raised an eyebrow at him, not really expecting the sudden change, and asked “Can I help you?”  Jean hummed a quiet affirming noise, before dipping his head slightly to capture Eren’s lips with his own.  Eren hummed happily, his toes curling in delight at Jean initiating a kiss.  Jean had always had trouble expressing his emotions freely, and Eren deemed a kiss to definitely be an emotional expression.  It wasn’t passionate or sloppy, it was more of an “I’m not mad at you even though you’re an asshole” sort of smooch, that left Eren with another grin bubbling at his lips even as Jean pulled back to lean his forehead against Eren’s.

 

  “Love you too, you little shit,”  Jean whispered, before jabbing at Eren’s unprotected belly with a laugh.  Eren jumped back quick enough to avoid being hit, but looked absolutely ridiculous while doing so.  “You’re gonna be telling Hannes you did it though,” Jean added, dodging away from Eren’s very predictable attacks easily as he headed towards their hotel room’s balcony.  Eren couldn’t help but laugh at how he was so fucking predictable; Jean would probably remain out there until their agent, Hannes, came to collect the band before their performance at 6, and both of them were going to get their heads chewed off.  But hey, at least Jean looked really nice in lilac. 


End file.
